


好男人

by AdrenalineDopamine



Series: 待修 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 04:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineDopamine/pseuds/AdrenalineDopamine
Summary: 碎嘴心理学博士女x钻牛角尖妹控警察男两个太有主见的人，在身边人产后抑郁的围绕下，讨论什么才算是真正的好男人。有小破车🚗，而且有丢丢变态。
Relationships: 狄秋/陈敬安, 肖昧/老龚
Series: 待修 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678918
Kudos: 2





	好男人

**Author's Note:**

> 私设社会与法律制度：我国国情+美国法律  
灵感：我对小姐妹说“我想要看190的大汉抱头痛哭！”  
【缓慢修文中，大概会推翻重写吧。别看了，存梗而已。

狄秋推着婴儿车从楼里出来，穿过一群阿妈阿婆复杂的目光，发现自己的老位置已经站了人。

快一米九的男人背着风和人群，和那群七大姑八大姨们格格不入。那人穿着皮衣蹬着短靴站在下风口，只露个后脑勺，暖和的春天里像是自带特效，加湿器似的烟雾缭绕。

啧，同道中人。

狄秋把婴儿车推到离男人五六步的上风口，踩下刹车，三步并作两步一头扎进男人的烟雾里：“靠，这味儿，二手的也舒坦。”

陈敬安正透过玻璃盯着楼里的那群妈妈们，被狄秋这一猛子扎得吓了一跳。手一哆嗦，指缝里的烟屁股啪嗒一下子，跟随重力尘归尘土归土。

狄秋差点笑出声来。

她叼着烟摸出打火机。对面男人五官明朗，但像眉头能夹死苍蝇似的，重新给自己续上一根。狄秋手指划过打火机，上道地先给陈敬安点了烟：“对不住大兄弟，对不住，我的错，我的。”

她转过身，烟雾挂在长长的睫毛上，上头似的享受着尼古丁的快乐，目光却还落在婴儿车上。她瞥了一眼陈敬安，那男人依旧背着身子往屋里瞧。

“好男人啊。”狄秋打趣地开口。

“不是，”陈敬安没回头，抖抖烟灰，”男人没有好东西。”

狄秋顿感被人抢了台词，老司机差点被烟呛出眼泪。

“那……”她心里使坏，手一指陈敬安，又一指楼里，“备胎，前女友？”

陈敬安终于回了头，不悦地看着她，“我妹。”

“啊，真不好意思。”语气显得无聊，倒是一点抱歉的意思都没有。

“你呢，暗恋对象？”

狄秋又被呛住，头皮发麻。这男人嘴也不饶人，她感觉被毒蛇回嘴咬了一口，干笑一声：“哈哈，十年闺蜜，我小姐妹。”

理由很弱，感觉自己越描越黑。

“家里没人？你们妈或者他家妈？”

“没有，就我俩。”

未婚先孕断绝母女关系的路数。狄秋了然，不再多说。

门口那群等着自家女儿儿媳的阿姨婆婆们互相挤眉弄眼，自以为低调似的又开始对着他俩的不健康行为指指点点。狄秋像是青春期还没过，手指头摘了烟，对人家老太太们抛了个媚眼，漏出八颗大白牙嫣然一笑，再重新把烟头像安抚奶嘴一样怼回嘴里。

陈敬安转过头来侧看着狄秋。有点意思。

“你’小姐妹’家里也没人？”陈敬安把小姐妹仨字咬得恶意又滑稽。

“啧，有啊。”她把烟头一灭，往垃圾桶里一丢，“这不来了。”

阿昧的老公攥着车钥匙急匆匆走过来，另一只手里还握着手机在回邮件。狄秋靠着墙看他走近，抱着手臂不说话。

龚先生终于抬起头看见了狄秋：“你个老烟枪能不能不在我宝贝女儿面前抽烟？”

他一边说一边想要推着自家小公主上车，谁知道推了半天婴儿车纹丝不动，车里熟睡的婴儿也因为他的暴力晃动哭着醒来。

日理万机的龚先生终于是把手机塞回了裤兜，手忙脚乱安抚起孩子，向狄秋投来求助的目光。

狄小姐冷着脸，施舍似的抬了抬腿，用穿着马丁靴的脚尖指指轮子上的刹车，“老烟枪在你姑娘尊臀底下抽的烟。”

她看着他终于搞定了刹车，深一脚浅一脚跟踩不明白离合器的愣头青一样，吱吱嘎嘎推动了婴儿车，还非要嘴贱要加一句：“不想老烟枪给你看孩子，自己雇个24小时的住家保姆啊。”

被打击了男性持家能力的龚先生瞬间像是泡了水的烟花，一肚子艳丽好听的骂人话，一个字也说不出。

狄秋恨铁不成钢地看着小姐妹的老公推着自个儿干闺女走远了，气还没消地转过头，眼神正好对上陈敬安挪揄的目光。

“好男人啊。”

嘿，又抢她台词！狄秋瞪了他一眼，本来就带着几分不满的眼神，在正午日光的照映下像撒了细细密密的银色羽毛，盯的人不疼，反倒心痒痒。

“好是好，就是穷。”语气里嫌弃的不行。

“已经很不错了。”

她仔细一想，这话没毛病。看看那些门口的老婆婆们，四分之三是妈妈，心疼自家女儿陪着来看病；剩下四分之一是婆婆，估计是黔驴技穷不得不来，脸上的愁苦、倒霉和不耐烦显而易见。

爸爸们都去哪了？他们大概还进行着自己的生活，上班、下班、加班、应酬、朋友聚会，孩子和老婆都是妈妈和岳母操心的事情，他们只要还挣着钱，就没人说他们不务正业、冷待家庭。

像老龚这样愿意亲自参与的丈夫和父亲，少之又少。可愿意是一回事，能力又是另一回事。就算他再爱阿昧，经济上的不足也逼迫着这对爱情鸟向现实低头：只有老龚每日每夜的工作，才能支撑这一年来单收入的窘况。

所以陈敬安成了女人堆里的一枝花。

狄秋看着这支花的侧脸，好看，好看，不愧是一枝花。

女人们陆陆续续从楼里走出来。陈敬安熄了烟，拍拍自己身上目不可见的烟草味，准备迎上去。

这场景像极了幼儿园小朋友们放学，家长们站在门口翘首以盼。这些新妈妈们穿着宽大的衣服，素颜的脸显得她们焦虑又凄惨，眼睛里没什么神采，头发大多不长，没型没状的，有的还带着产后的虚胖，有的已经瘦得形销骨立。

谁能想到这些女人们都曾经是在职场上叱咤风云的中产妈妈们呢。

阿昧算是状况不错的，走出来挽住狄秋的胳膊拉着她就往外走，贼眉鼠眼地探头探脑：“娃呢？”

“走了，你老公刚接走。”

“还好还好，不是他妈来的，不然又要磨叽你好久。你来帮我忙我已经很不好意思了。”

“行了行了闭麦吧，我干闺女我不来谁来。”她在前面拨开人群给阿昧带路，嘴里也不闲着。

“再说我怕那老太太啊，念叨念叨大学追你那个隔壁小王，不着痕迹那么一提人家年入千万她就哑火了。”狄秋笑着扯她裙子，“诶，让我看看我给你买的裙子……啧，我眼光真不错，好看。”

狄秋边走边在帆布包里摸车钥匙，问阿昧：“你今天想吃什么？”

“川菜！”阿昧一声叫得惊天动地，话音没落却像又叹了一口气，“算了，我还喂奶呢，吃不了辣的。”

狄秋看着她神色落寞，车钥匙在手里一抖：“恒隆新开了一家，上车。”

“啊？不行，”阿昧越过车头压低了声音，“奶水会变辣的。”

狄秋翻了个白眼：“你不说，我不说，我干闺女不说，谁知道？”看着阿昧仍在天人交战，她插着腰加码：“难不成你婆婆还能亲自来尝？哦不对，是撺掇你老公来尝吧！”

阿昧脸色通红锤了狄秋车前盖一下，她还没来得及打趣，就听身后有人“扑哧”一声笑。

狄秋一回头，一个年纪不大瘦瘦小小的女孩，眼睛里还带着血丝，精神状态也不太好，但笑起来的眼角能看出曾经是个多么灵动的女孩。对上她的眼神，女孩瑟缩了一下，低下了头。

狄秋没再去搭话，这样的状况也不好刺激人家，却听见那边有个男人说：“我妹，小婕。”

陈敬安也把两个女人间的对话听了七七八八，只是没想到自己的妹妹就这么笑出来。他已经两年没见过小婕这样明快地像个孩子一样的笑了。

他定睛一看，居然是在门口遇见那个吊儿郎当抽着烟给人家看孩子的姑娘。也是，这样有趣的人给小婕做朋友可能不错。

陈敬安走过来，离妹妹还有半步的距离就停下，远远跨过来对狄秋伸出手：“陈敬安，陈敬婕。”

狄秋还在发愣，阿昧笑得眼睛都眯成了一条缝：“我朋友狄秋，我叫肖昧，叫我阿昧就好。”

“叫我小婕。”女孩低着头突然开口，把陈敬安都吓了一跳。

“你好小婕，”阿昧从善如流，搂着狄秋的胳膊，“我们去吃川菜，小婕你要一起吗？”

小婕抬起头来看陈敬安，陈敬安看着狄秋想要把阿昧捉鸡的爪子从自己身上扒拉下去的样子，笑着对妹妹说，“那就走吧，我不会告诉我外甥的。”

阿昧坐在副驾驶，盯着前面陈敬安的车：“这车牌号，好像是辆警车？”

狄秋嗯了一声，回过头看自己扔开了老公孩子婆婆的小姐妹，真像是新中国迎来了改革开放，春风满面得像是那个还在读书的小女孩。

阿昧拧过身子对狄秋说：“你怎么这么冷淡，大帅哥！”

“帅也跟你没关系了，” 狄秋打转向换道，“收收心，孩儿她妈。”

“诶哟，”阿昧痛心疾首地看着她，“你就这么欺负抑郁症患者的吗，有没有人性了。”嚎到一半推推狄秋：“我不行，你行啊！”

“别动我，开车呢！”狄秋把烟盒从口袋里掏出来，摸了摸扔到一边，“所以我要当他女朋友，再去他家帮他妹带孩子？我是不是贱啊。”她翻了个大白眼，他想的美。

“我也知道你不喜欢小孩子，”阿昧谈了一口气，妈戏上身，揉了揉狄秋的头发，把法式慵懒揉成了法式鸟窝，“帮我已经算是难为你了。”

“啊呀行了，”狄秋把她的手拉下来，“我帮你是我乐意，你都这样了，我不帮你谁帮你。你以为十年姐妹是放屁吗，你就算是癌症明天要死了，我都能学孙悟空去找阎王老儿讨价还价把你拉回来，更别提一个小小的抑郁症了。”

狄秋攥了攥阿昧的手：“从战略上藐视它！”

阿昧也用力一握她：“姐妹同心，其利断金！”

热血沸腾的战斗气氛在车里蔓延，电台里的摇滚乐都在加油助威。

“不过这个陈敬安啊……”

“肖昧！你怎么又绕回来了！”

“他真的是个好男人。”

阿昧语气认真得吓人，狄秋忍不住偏过头来看她：“行吧，给你个机会，展开说说。”

“我本来不该说的，发生在互助会里的事情死在互助会里……”

狄秋瞪了她一眼：“你不说我自己也能查，我是也算你们内部工作人员好不好？”

阿昧对着她暧昧地笑：“我这不就说了吗，你急什么啊，毕竟你是有可能成为她嫂子的人。诶诶别瞪我了，我说……”

互助会里分享自己产后抑郁故事的妈妈们大多三十岁左右，家庭的不理解、与社会的脱节、母亲职业与自己预想中的差距都让这些独立女性崩溃，但只有陈敬婕是个十七岁的 小女孩。事情发生的时候小婕也不过十六岁，她被同班的男生骚扰、跟踪，最终这个男生在她家楼下转角的草坪上强奸了她。更不幸的是，小婕怀孕了。

阿昧不是个好的叙述者，一个故事没头没尾地堪堪停在这里。

狄秋想，算了，自己也真够矫情的，能帮就帮吧，瞎计较什么。

在康复中心和陈敬安一起抽烟等人成了狄秋生活的常态。

前来接孙女的龚婆婆看见一个快两米的男人站在狄秋身边抽烟，嘴里那些对她生活方式的碎碎念也不好意思出口了。

陈敬安是个警察，住在一个老小区的单身公寓里，工资不算太多，勉强维持度日。他们父母也都曾是警察，分了一套不大不小的二居，小婕的孩子交给乡下来的远方亲戚帮忙带着，就住在家里，一边照顾孩子还要一边观察小婕的状况，每周给些生活费，日子也不算轻松。

陈敬安偶尔会抱着外甥等小婕出来。他为了躲那些妈妈婆婆的好奇和试探，总是站的离俩人的尼古丁乐园很近，逼得狄秋总要再往下风口走出去好远，气鼓鼓地啐他，顺带还要把垃圾桶再拖出去几步。

俩人逐渐混熟了，狄秋一手拿着烟，一手玩着手机对他说：“你知道吗，阿昧说你是好男人。”

陈敬安正在给婴儿车里的外甥换纸尿裤，还闭着气，闻言只挑了挑眉，以为这姑娘不过是挑了新手法撩汉。

在下风口的狄秋觉得自己吃了大亏，叼着烟屁股狠狠吸了一口，嘴里也狠了起来，不留情面：“我说你算不上。”

换好纸尿裤，给外甥拽了拽衣服，把孩子往车里一塞，又拿了个玩具放到小孩儿手里。孩子脾气真好，拿过来就啃，拖着长长的口水宛若一只开心的幼年科莫多巨蜥。

陈敬安也不生气，朝她走两步，胸口就快贴上她的烟屁股，“怎么说？”

一米九的大个像大军压境，但狄秋威武不能屈。

她对着他外甥扬扬下巴，把烟拿下来，嘴里的雾朝陈敬安吐了一脸：“换尿布、喂奶、哄睡、给玩具、抱孩子，一切都一丝不苟挑不出错处。但你带孩子就像是在完成一个任务，敬业又疏离，看不出一点对人类幼崽的宠溺或喜爱。”

陈敬安皱了眉，就像狄秋第一天看见他那样，眉头能碾死一只苍蝇。

他含住一根烟，也不去摸打火机，眼睛盯着狄秋那没几厘米的烟屁股。他慢慢把头探过来，两根烟在空中就要完成一场接吻样的太空对接。

狄秋猛地往后退一步，手上动作也利落，烟屁股直接进了垃圾桶。

“那狄博士有什么高见？”

陈敬安背靠大楼，烟还没着，冷漠地叼在齿缝里，说话仿佛都带了三分的牙咬切齿。

狄秋盯着他无名的怒火，心里居然有了几分舒坦。她把自己的打火机拿出来，伸出手去给他点烟。

陈敬安看着离自己越来越近的火苗，突然抓住她的手腕，手臂一用力，一步之外的狄秋就被扯了过来。

打火机的火苗飘在两个人的鼻尖上。

他俩可真的是互相找不自在。

狄秋笑起来，像是求饶，“陈警官可别撩了我的眉毛，我明天可是要见人的。”

烟最后还是点上了，眉毛也留下了。

就在陈敬安以为这个话题已经揭过的时候，狄秋又开了口：“我说，你最多算是个好哥哥。”

她听见陈敬安鼻子里发出的一声轻笑。

狄博士自顾自往下说：“听说你从来没有在你小婕家里留宿过，二居是借口，沙发也能睡人——对于小婕和孩子而言，你宁愿做一个不亲近的家人和客人，也不愿意给她和你外甥一种天塌下来你来扛的来自家人的安全感。说白了，仿佛这个孩子只是因为血缘和生理成为了你的亲人，而你从未想过从你自己的社会性和亲密关系来建立一种联系。”

她伸出手来打断他插话的意图：“我没准备指责你，我也没什么资格这么做。虽然我知道你对你外甥的感情完全是看在小婕的面子上，你照顾他也是为了让小婕过得更好。你对小婕的照顾也许来自于对受害者的关照，也许是对家人的关爱，甚至也许是职业使然，但这都是好事。所以我说你是个好哥哥。”

陈敬安直接用颤抖的手捻灭了烟头。

“但我看得出你不喜欢孩子 ，所以我可以稍微推测等你有了自己的家庭，会成为什么样的丈夫和父亲，可能与这些产后抑郁妈妈们的丈夫们没什么区别。所以你也仅仅是个好哥哥。”

狄秋看着陈敬安，看他困兽似的溃败。

“所以呢？这就是狄博士的结论吗？”他咧着嘴笑着看她，那微笑像是DC里的小丑，看得她背后汗毛竖起，“这就是心理学博士对我的分析吗？还是什么拒绝人的新手段？你是不是对身边每个人都这样，要用手术刀把每个人都剖开了、挖净了，让你能看见所有破烂的秘密你才舒坦，才罢手？”

“那你有没有分析过你自己？你这么不求回报地对阿昧，到底是在图什么呢？是因为你是圣母再世，还是因为自己求而不得？”

陈敬安把烟头扔进垃圾桶，推着婴儿车头也不回地走了。

小外甥笑着抬头看他，把心爱的沾了口水的玩具往他手里塞过去。

小婕和阿昧挽着手从楼里走出来。

小婕气色好了很多，灵动的大眼睛扑闪着，那样子分明是个会让人瞟上一眼就会心动的少女。小婕来回探头，却没看见自己的哥哥。这有史以来破天荒的头一次，让她焦虑地捏紧了阿昧的胳膊。

阿昧苦着脸揉着胳膊，看见了狄秋：“她哥呢？”

狄秋脸还僵着，面无表情回了一句：“不知道。”

阿昧感觉到事情不对，推推小婕：“给你哥发个微信。”

阿昧想要问狄秋怎么了，可是小婕在这儿也不好开口，只得拿眼角勾她。狄秋摇摇头。

“我哥说今天晚上他替我看宝宝，让我们出去玩！”

“啊？”才从极端情绪中缓过来点狄秋叫出了声，这份惊讶不如说是惊吓，“你哥怎么说的？”

三个人凑着头，去听微信语音：“我明天放假，今晚我带你儿子回我家。你晚上好好出去玩，不是想要去唱歌吗，让狄秋和阿昧带你去，不用着急回家，放心。”听陈敬安低沉的声音从手机里流出来，旁边还带着牙牙学语的呜呜哇哇。

阿昧觉得这大男人带孩子的画面好笑，怼了狄秋一下：“你还说人家不是好男人呢，看，自己熬夜带娃，简直模范！”

小婕有些担心：“我哥还没自己带过宝宝这么久呢，但愿没什么问题吧。”

狄秋反倒是这群人里最觉得不对劲的，最怕是刚才俩人的对话引起了什么意外影响。这种事情说大可大说小可小，男人逞能想自己带孩子似乎是啼笑皆非的最佳答案，可就怕万一。

狄秋的直觉令她不安起来：“你哥从来没自己带孩子过夜过？”

“没啊。”

“他为什么回自己家，你家阿姨呢？”

“阿姨家的儿子阑尾炎，住院了，请了几天假。”

狄秋想起大楼下陈敬安叼着烟头冷漠的笑，和没有理睬外甥递玩具的手，觉得事情可能不太对了。

她的草木皆兵搞的阿昧也警觉起来：“怎么了狄秋，要不我们今天就先算了吧。他一个人带孩子好像是不太行。”

“没事，”事到临头不论大小，始作俑者恐怕是自己，狄秋觉得总不能才有些好转的小婕再参与进来，“你今天带着小婕去玩吧，我去他家看看他。小婕，把你哥地址发给我。”

“啊？”小婕莫名其妙地看着她，“不用吧秋姐，那我回去好了。”

狄秋皱着眉盯着阿昧，严肃警告的眼神过于明显。阿昧终于机灵起来，拉着小婕往车上走：“啊呀，我们半个月才见一次，不管狄秋这个没良心的，我们十八岁姐妹花一起出去玩！”

狄秋把两个女人送到KTV，把位置发给老龚，二话没说就飙车到了陈敬安楼下。

她从电梯出来，想了想又坐电梯会到一楼大堂，缩手缩脚像是做了贼，最后还是给陈敬安打了个电话。

陈敬安穿着睡衣给狄秋开了门，眯着眼睛盯着她，堵在门口没有让开的意思。

“哎，”狄秋抓耳挠腮五脊六兽地看着他，有点心虚，“我就是嘴贱，没别的意思，您大人有大量，别生我气。”她把手里的东西提到门缝中间：“两打啤酒，给您赔罪，等明天娃跟他妈走了我陪你喝。”

陈敬安上下扫了她一眼，让她进了门。

狄秋边走边打量着屋里，推开卧室的门，看见小外甥正四仰八叉霸占着主卧大床睡的香甜，安心了不少。陈敬安从她手里拎走了啤酒，放到冰箱里。

“你来干嘛？小婕呢？”

狄秋掩上门回过头来，“和阿昧玩去了，你别担心，老龚会过去的。我就来看看你，那个，好男人也不是一天练成的，不能心急。”

双手撑在餐桌上的陈敬安一声嗤笑：“来确定那小崽子还活着，是吧。”

“诶哟，您这话可扯远了。”她笑起来，自己心里都没底气，手足无措地坐在沙发上。

陈敬安依旧是那个好看的男人，在餐厅晦暗不明的残破光源下，像是被神裁剪过的样子，连苦涩都让人倍感心疼。

陈敬安没再理狄秋，推门进了主卧。狄秋坐着觉得无趣，想着还是进去帮帮他吧。

外甥还在大床的正中央呼呼大睡，陈敬安正弯腰铺着角落里的婴儿床。

小床里各种各样的毛绒玩具姹紫嫣红，狄秋吐槽了一下这些玩具的审美，走过去帮陈敬安把这些东西一点点捡出去：“这么大的孩子床里不能放这些，会窒息的。这被子手感不错，但也不能给他，也会窒息，他那个连体衣就可以了。”

狄秋絮絮叨叨地轻声念：“你看你，好哥哥还是不行的吧，要是没有我怎么行。”她念着念着好像有感而发，手臂搭在婴儿床的栏杆上握着一只长耳小兔子：“你们这些男人，看孩子还有人耐心指导，能自己照顾几个小时就是绝世好男人。女人生下孩子来就没日没夜的照顾，做错了一点事还要被妈妈婆婆们一通指责，好像年入百万都没有能产出奶来重要。”

静谧的卧室里，狄秋心疼着这人间姐妹们的声音，温暖如水地铺开来，落在空气里都像是棉絮，没了之前那个叼着烟的神气女孩的模样，像是个温柔的家人和后盾。

她抬起头来，发现陈敬安就这么静静地盯着他看。他手里捏着个小枕头，原本柔软的填充物，竟然被他攥得变了形。

狄秋感觉一阵凉风从背后吹起，被他看得不寒而栗，狎昵被冻了个干净，绕过他要走到大床边去抱他外甥。嘴里的话从进门就颠倒了好几遍，最后还是出了口：“要是你这看了一晚孩子就出了事，小婕会恨死你的。”

话音未落，她猛地被陈敬安拎着手臂拖了回去，小腿撞在婴儿床的栅栏上。床是好床，只闷响了一声便纹丝不动，她弯下腰去揉腿，不是青就是紫。

陈敬安像拎小鸡崽儿那样，把弯腰的她提起来。他看着她，眼睛里的神采都碎了，带着点破罐子破摔的意思。

狄秋觉得那些神采的碎片像是有形的刀刃，一片片一簇簇全都割在了自己心上。这个男人背负了太多，像是他生命里所有人人生的地基全都凿进了他的脊背里，他被压的就要喘不过气来了。

狄秋拉下他的脖子去吻他。

不像陈敬安搞的那些含着烟头一样没骨气的擦边球，她要吻就吻的认认真真。

狄秋把陈敬安推坐在大床上，三两下就把他的短袖体恤扔在了一边。她又去拉他的裤带，最终还是看了看床上的婴儿，拉着他的手说：“我们去外面吧。”

陈敬安不乐意地把狄秋往下一拉。她顺势趴窝在他身上，意思明显得很。

“行吧，小点声，我怕小婕知道了揍我们。”

陈敬安笑起来，明明是内里残破的面容，不管不顾地，连眼角都带着红，嘴唇却是温软细腻的，低着头一下一下去亲她的脖子和胸口。

狄秋直起身，把自己的衣服脱了七七八八。陈敬安坐在床沿，她跪坐在他腿上。

狄秋的一手手臂撑在陈敬安肩头，另一手伸到身下去扶他。她缓缓地落在陈敬安身上，感受着身体和感情的充盈，又像是要坠落陷阱的雏鸟，死死用双臂箍紧了他。

陈敬安闷声把头嵌在狄秋的肩窝。狄秋仰着脖颈，像是要狂喜要呻吟，最终只是张着嘴无声喘着气。陈敬安在她的起落中用手去捂她的嘴，她也知道自己应该尽量保持安静，指甲都掐进他的手臂里。

他又把她压在床上，两个人绕开躺在正中央的婴儿，狄秋只堪堪在腰上得了床角的支撑。陈敬安拉着她的手臂替她保持平衡，温柔又竭尽全力地一下一下撞着她。她咬着嘴唇，侧头去看婴儿，那孩子可能以为自己躺在颠簸的摇篮里，睡的正香。

狄秋回过头来对上陈敬安眼睛，男人认真得仿佛人生中只剩这一件天大的事，要用温柔明亮的眼睛把一丝一毫的她都印在脑子里。狄秋在他的目光下颤抖，感到危险和满足。她把婴儿的小枕头咬在嘴里，喉间溢出低沉的喟叹和呻吟。

狄秋瘫在床上夹着他的腰：“陈敬安，你妹明天真的会杀了咱俩。”

狄秋对上他的脸，看他的眼睛，看他笑着舔了舔嘴唇。

狄秋扬起身想要去讨一个吻。陈敬安却突然把她摁回床上，用手指把她的头拨开，让她的目光被迫落在小孩子身上。

陈敬安慢慢俯下身来，他的阴茎在她身体里拧动。

温热的呼吸落在她的耳朵上，声音也跟随气流划过声带落在她的耳膜上：“狄秋，是我要杀了他。”

不不不。

还在高潮余韵里的狄秋被当头浇了一盆凉水，清醒得像是被扔进了北冰洋。

这一瞬狄秋觉得自己一点都不聪明，她感觉自己蠢透了。他还在她身体里，这一切比她想象的还要糟糕。

“陈敬安，”狄秋第一次这么认认真真地叫他，连她在高潮时都没有过的念词，她都听见了自己的声音在颤抖，“我们聊聊吧。”

“心理医生要开张了吗？”陈警官突然从她身体里撤出去，笑着像抓犯人一样把她换了个面，面朝下摁进大床里，床中央的婴儿又颠了颠。他跪压在她的手腕和赤裸的腰臀上，“我可没有钱付诊费。”

“友情价，不要钱。”

陈敬安像是听见了大笑话，弯下腰去咬狄秋的耳朵，像是怕吵醒小孩子一样，轻声耳语：“那你是要我肉偿吗？”

狄秋看看床上的婴儿，又毫无作用地挣扎了一下，全然落下风只得说：“你说了算，都好商量。”

陈敬安真的松开了她。她跪坐爬起来，看着陈敬安。

狄秋什么也不说，就这么看着他。陈敬安就也这么看着她。

两个一丝不挂的人互相这么盯着对方，房间里的时钟滴答地走着，安静地伴着婴儿的呼吸。狄秋想起第一次见他，他也是这么安静地盯着什么，衔着烟，发愣似的，透过大楼的玻璃看他的妹妹从远处走来。

那样厚重又意味深长的目光下，陈敬安终于被她盯得坐立难安。他站起来，像是给小婴儿穿衣服一样，把椅子上自己的衬衫套在她身上，自己套了条睡裤，又把衣服扔进她怀里，打破沉默：“你走吧，我当你没来过。等我成了杀人犯，我不要牧师，我等你来狱里陪我聊天。”

陈敬安揉了揉她的头发，像是拿她没办法。喜欢她，到头来真就不忍心毁了她。

“你以为这样就有用吗！”她把他一推，手里的衣服扔得满屋都是，两只手握着陈敬安的手腕，盯着他的眼睛太用力，目眦尽裂，眼泪就快这么掉下来，“你就这么毁了我，毁了小婕，毁了你外甥，毁了阿昧。”

狄秋语无伦次地低声喊叫，什么都不知道的婴儿依旧在沉睡。狄秋知道自己应该跑，头也不回地离开这里，可是她也做不到。

陈敬安的头发散落下来，三三两两遮住和小婕一样的漂亮眼睛。狄秋抖着手去摸他的头发，将他的碎发向后梳去，她摸着他的眼睛，视线就这么直挺挺地扎进陈敬安心里：“想想小婕，她受不住这样的打击了啊。你是他的哥哥，你要帮她撑起这个世界，你要帮她继续生活，过平常人的日子。你怎么能背叛她呢？”

“我背叛她？”陈敬安突然笑起来，不再压抑声音，直接一挥手就把狄秋仰面推倒在床上。床剧烈地弹跳，婴儿翻了个身，开始低低地啜泣。

他跪坐在她身上，手掌压着她的锁骨，再向上挪几寸就能轻松扼住她的喉咙：“是谁最开始背叛了她呢？”

“是那个混蛋同学对不对？是被诅咒的精子和卵子是不是？是我这个根本不被祝福的该死的’外甥’！还有这个社会和他病态的法律——’堕胎违法’，这是哪门子的傻逼条款？强奸犯不到十年可以出狱继续自己的生活，受害人呢？要因为他人的邪恶和错误将罪恶背负终生，永久不能翻身？要被社会规训去爱这应该被恨的生物？要再让这些只会进食和排泄小恶魔一点点侵蚀一个花季女孩的快乐和自由？还是让你们这些医生拿着放大镜反复研究她们的创伤，还是那些社会学家勤耕笔缀地记录’强奸犯后代’的性格特征和社会行为，为你们的学术阶梯添砖加瓦？”

“你说说看，是这个病态的社会背叛了她，还是我背叛了她？”

婴儿开始大哭，手脚并用地在空中疯狂地挥舞，嘴里叫着一团乱麻“麻麻啾啾”叫着。

狄秋感觉自己的锁骨就要在陈敬安的手掌下碎成粉末。她伸出手一只手来捏紧了陈敬安的手腕，另一只手顺着他的脖子向上，极尽温柔地向上抚摸他的脸颊，声音是重压下的喘息：“陈敬安，你骂了强奸犯，骂了你外甥，骂了我，骂了全世界，你怎么唯独不骂骂你自己呢？”

“因为，你最想骂的就是自己，对不对？你怕你一旦开口，就会被愧疚吞没，就恨不得一枪崩了自己，小婕再也没人照顾，对不对？”

“你恨自己没能照顾好小婕，让他被坏人盯上；你恨自己是个警察却毫无作为，看着坏人屡次逍遥法外，好人却只能忍气吞声活下去；你恨自己不能改变律法，让小婕有重新开始的机会。你恨自己的无能，不能照顾好小婕，不能照顾好外甥，甚至连心理咨询都要付不起，只能去参加试验项目，让小婕做别人的试验品和对照组。”

“你甚至恨你爱上了我，爱上了一个因为小婕的痛苦才认识的女人，对不对？”

“所以你要拨乱反正，你要让这一切回到最开始的样子。你要杀掉这个强奸犯的孩子，让小婕重返青春，让她敢于再去触碰另一个男人；你要让自己把牢底坐穿，为自己的无能赎罪，为因为别人的痛苦而感到快乐赎罪。”

陈敬安跪在狄秋上方，摁着她锁骨的手愈来发无力。骨骼像是被从不愿意面对的真相抡过碾过，让人变得虚软和疲惫。

“也许你在替自己恨，为自己的人生不值。原本你有着惩恶扬善的快意人生，可现在只能背负着你妹妹活着。你想，这样的事情为什么偏偏发生在我身上呢，命运这样不公，为什么不是别人承受呢？”

“够了，别说了。”

“你又或者想，杀了这个孩子你就是扭转你们家悲惨命运的大英雄，你扯块红布往脖子上一系就能去好莱坞拍系列电影了。你是不是觉得自己杀了人一了百了，大不了就是坐电椅，再不济也是牢底坐穿。可你想没想过小婕，她的人生就被你们这些男人们操纵于股掌，想要就拿来玩，不想要就弃之如敝履吗？你倒是死了干净，可是那么小的孩子做错过什么，小婕要怎么活下去，她又凭什么要因为你们混蛋受这些苦，到头来一辈子都没有权利为自己的人生做一个决定！”

“狄秋！别说了！我求你，你闭嘴好不好……”他的身躯开始颤抖，像是霜淋过的植物，生气都被一丝丝抽尽了，“我们再做一次好吗……你觉得我好看，你喜欢我的对不对，做完我送你回家，行不行……”陈敬安语无伦次地哀求，在她身上缩成了一团。

狄秋像个不要命的卫兵，要把穷寇都一网打尽。

“可是陈敬安，这都是你想出来的。你有没有问过陈敬婕，她到底想要什么。”

婴儿在房间里猛烈地哭喊，由于房间里成年人的吵闹，他惊恐地嘶吼着。在这个年纪，哭泣会为他挣来他需要的一切，他不懂为什么没有人去安慰他。

陈敬安愣怔地跪缩着，眼泪顺着重力无声地流了狄秋一脖子一脸。只是这个年纪，哭泣看起来像是无病呻吟，换不来一针一线、一金一银。

狄秋用力揉了揉他的头的脖子，叹息一声，却还是一狠心，用力一推就把陈敬安掀在了一边。她跳下床出套上裤子，两三下把衬衫纽扣胡乱系上，弯腰把婴儿往自己怀里一抄，轻摇几下孩子就安静了。

狄秋看着一米九的陈敬安像是在母亲肚子里那样盘缩在床上，静得像是一具没了魂的尸体。

“你觉得你外甥让小婕痛苦，她是不是和你说过她想要没有这个儿子？所以你就想，那我来动这个手吧。”狄秋抹了一把脸，接着说，“阿昧曾经用刀指着自己的脖子，和我说她不想当妈妈，不想活着。我那是不是应该帮她把刀就这么插进去？”

“有的时候是人病了，有的时候是社会病了。病了，我们不应当先去治病吗？难道看到病人就直接就地消灭，当问题不存在吗？”

狄秋用手托了下孩子，四下打量起来，嘴也不闲着。像是要最后一次和陈敬安把话说清楚，这样就能老死不相往来。

“你们这些男人，总觉得可以替别人做决定，却从来不问别人到底想要什么。”狄秋从地上拎起妈妈包，一手抱着孩子，一手往里面丢东西，“老龚从没问过阿昧想要什么，他只觉得阿昧痛苦，是因为带孩子太累，就把妈妈婆婆都叫来帮忙，自己也乐意搭手，可他不知道，阿昧不想呆在家里和孩子大眼瞪小眼，她想出门去，上班、见朋友，大口喝酒，大口吃肉。”

“你也没问过小婕，你觉得她痛苦，你就把她当作不堪一击的的病人，想要帮她担起一切，可她却想自己走出去看看。孩子木已成舟，她已经勇敢地准备好了往前走，可你还在后悔，还在回头。”她叹气把包提在手里，“你看不见她的快乐。她交了新的朋友，有爱她的哥哥和小姐妹，又一个还能相处的儿子，你却想因为你的痛苦毁掉这一切。”

“说到底，是你懦弱。”

“你们这些男人，觉得自己天下第一牛逼，自己解决不了的事情就没人能解决。十年的友情能被你们看出颜色，真心相待在你们眼里都要带上钱权交易。你们打心底里觉得女人就要按照你们思维活着，不符合你们想法的就是异类，就该抹杀。你们根本看不到，女人和女人间的友情能有多么坚不可摧，姐妹间的情谊比你们虚情假意的爱可靠百倍。”

狄秋攥着包袋的手松了又紧，最后还是提起来朝门口走去。

她站在用脚尖踢开门，背对他在门口站了会儿，没忍住还是开了口：“你也没问过我想要什么对吧。你没问过我喜不喜欢搞研究当学者和心理医生，天天和抑郁症患者呆在一起；你也没问过我喜不喜欢孩子，就一天天把你外甥往我面前拉，企图让我搭手引起我的注意。你也没问过我为什么喜欢你，就自顾自认为我看上了你的皮相，认为我就是想要睡你，”说到这儿狄秋委屈极了，之前那些快丢了命的大场面都没哭，这时候眼泪却噼里啪啦滚下来，“给我睡过了就想拍拍屁股去蹲号子，也不问问我答不答应。”

狄秋气的一脚踹在陈敬安家门上，咣的一声像是门框都要掉了：“你外甥我带走了，让他妈带着川菜外卖亲自提货。”

“哪有什么好男人，全他妈都是大猪蹄子！”

陈敬安紧张地跟只苍蝇似的左手搓着右手，摁响了狄秋家的门铃。

星期六早十点，狄秋盯着法式鸡窝头从床里爬起来，就看见陈家大猪蹄子又一次拎着海底捞外卖登门求和。

看在火锅的面子上，狄秋想。

陈敬安把餐桌收拾干净，狄秋才刷了牙，毫无灵魂的黑眼圈都要掉到下巴上，就看见了火锅才回过魂来。

她坐在餐桌上开始动筷子，陈敬安却开始从一个塑料袋里拿出五颜六色各式各样的小盒子。

“狄博士，你喜欢杜蕾斯、杰士邦还是冈本？”

“狄博士，那么是传教士、女上位还是后入？”

狄秋咬着筷子目瞪口呆。这哪是登门求和，这是卖身求荣吧。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 本来有note，可是姐妹说我这个note让整个故事看上去像是satire杂志供稿。  
那我不说了。


End file.
